Keldarians
General: The Keldarians are a super intelligent aquatic race of aliens and were the first race to master space travel. Keldarians can live to be one million years old if and only if they have the a stress free life and the best medical treatments money can buy. They are 7 feet tall, slow moving, and have three legs that they can stand on for weeks without rest. Their bones are incredibly hard to break and are very flexible. Keldarians have a unique skin that is water proof and suction cup like feet that allows them to, with practice, walk on surfaces such as walls and ceilings. Reproduction: Reproduction of the Keldarians is unusual in the way that there is no intercourse. This is because there is one month every year where the females secrete eggs onto the inside of there legs. The way that the eggs are held into place is a goo-like substance is secreted with the eggs and makes them unable to fall off without having them pulled off. This substance becomes stickier when wet, making the eggs safe while swimming. Home world: The Keldarian home world of Keldysh is a world made up entirely of water. Because of this the Keldarian people are aquatic and are incredible swimmers. Keldysh does not have many predators but the predators that do reside there are enormous and terrifying. The weather on Keldysh is either sunny or rainy, there is no winter just summer-like weather year round. Because of the aquatic properties of Keldysh it is extremely hard for other species to live there. However, modern advances in technology have allowed Keldarians to build underwater cities that other races can live in comfortably. Society: The Keldarians are a very non-traditional, for lack of a better term, than other races. Meaning that they have few traditions and find that things like religion, traditions, and holidays slow down how a species develops. They are however believers in the idea that if a member of a species is slow or defective in a way that slows the progress of any other should be removed from society. Despite this ideal the Keldarians are a very peaceful race. When war breaks out they refuse to be anything but neutrally beneficial to the war. This means that they will supply both sides with arms and information if they see a profit in doing so. Because of this having peace meetings in Keldarian space during times of war is ideal since they are neutral to all. History: Throughout Keldarian history there has been very little war.The only conflicts that they have had in their recorded history is when they found out the the eggs the females lay are very delicious but also the way Keldarians reproduce. This caused conflict on how many eggs should be used to sustain the population and how many are aloud to be eaten if any. There were five casualties in this "war". Then there was a conflict when the addictive substance referred to as "salt" was discovered after the Keldarians discovered space travel. This substance is highly addictive to the Keldarian people, the conflict was over whether or not to outlaw the substance or not. After nine Keldarians were killed and twelve injured the decision was made to outlaw the substance. Government: Keldarian government is based of off the idea of technocracy. This is where the leaders of a society are experts in a variety of different fields of technology. Currently the leader of all Keldarians is Iniros. Iniros is by far the smartest of the Keldarians. For whatever reason he just simply knows how to do everything that any other Keldarian, probably better than any Keldarian can do.For this reason he leads the Keldarians politically and monitors all business, research, and military operations the Keldarians have.With a government set up this way there are several leaders, called representatives, who all serve under Iniros. Each major field of science has a representative, all major corporations have a representative, and Iniros has control over the Keldarian military and special forces. All representatives serve Iniros and do not hold significant power, except for doing as instructed by Iniros and reporting what they are doing to Iniros directly. The reason this type of government works for the Keldarians is because they see war and other conflicts as a waste of time and money. This ensures that there are no wars or rebellions under the correct leadership. Category:Races